


Quiescent

by FanficAllergy, RoseFyre



Series: Patchwork - 50 Theme Challenge [28]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Implied Femslash, Post-Canon, Random Pairing Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFyre/pseuds/RoseFyre
Summary: Two broken women find that together they’re a little less shattered.





	Quiescent

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 19: The Look  
> Words: 210  
> Summary: Two broken women find that together they’re a little less shattered.   
> Notes: Woo! We created a pairing tag! Our life is now complete!

**oOo**

 

They understand each other. Deeply. Acutely. Intensely. 

 

Two women. Both broken. Both discarded. Both running from their pasts. 

 

Annie: beloved of the darling of the Capitol. The woman he risked everything for. But not the woman he died for. Violet: widow. Healer. Mother of the Mockingjay. 

 

They each know what it is like to love someone so completely that when that person dies no else can fill that void. They know what it is like to see someone they care about needlessly sacrificed. They know the joy and heartache of raising a child alone. 

 

But not alone. Not totally. They have each other. 

 

It starts small. 

 

A look.

 

A smile. 

 

One filled with empathy that no one else seems to comprehend. 

 

After all, how can they?

 

How can anyone know what it is like to love someone so utterly that their loss leaves you rudderless. Adrift. And to experience that loss twice? It’s unheard of. 

 

Which is why, during the Mockingjay’s trial, an offer is made.

 

And accepted. 

 

After all, where better to heal than with someone who can fill up the broken places? 

 

They go together, refusing to call it love. After all, if you don’t love something, you can’t lose it. And they won’t lose each other.

 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Written: 2/27/18  
> Revised: 3/5/18
> 
> More randomization! Yay?
> 
> We intended this to be a soulmates fic… but decided it worked better as a post-canon explanation. We still randomized the pairing. 
> 
> This is our first official femslash fic that we have together. 
> 
> You can get more information about our original writing here:  
> Website: https://www.roselarkpublishing.com/
> 
> Let us know what you think! Your reviews inspire us to write more. This is especially true with fic. Since we don’t get paid for this. ^_^ To those we do review, you’re the reason we haven’t abandoned our fics. We love you.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
